The effects of Dilaudid
by prophetess268
Summary: Tim McGee and Spencer Reid have been friends since high school.  When Tim's step-father breaks out of prision what are two friends and lovers to do.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was sitting at my desk leaning back with my eyes closed trying to ignore Tony's whining about how bad his life is. I was about to snap when Gibbs said "Gear up." I grabbed my bag and groaned when I saw Gibbs give the keys to Ziva; her driving reminded me of my step-father's. I hesitantly entered the car and buckled myself in and grabbed the handle my sister affectionately called the 'Oh Shit' handle. As Ziva started driving my grip tightened and my knuckles turned white. When we finally got to the crime scene, I jumped out and took a deep breath. I would have been kissing the lovely ground if I was with people who knew me well enough and I trusted with my very inner thoughts. We then started walking to the scene. Gibbs had told Tony to photograph the scene and to start bagging and tagging as Ziva and I checked the perimeter. Ziva and I went our separate ways around the tape. As I neared a dumpster I started to feel signals that I hadn't felt since I was 16 when my step-father was arrested. I edged around the dumpster before feeling a syringe in my leg. I gasped in surprise before grabbing the man and the syringe. I dragged him towards Tony and Gibbs as the familiar shakes were coming on. Just before I got to them I couldn't stand up any longer as the drug started to numb everything and my vision started to blacken at the edges. I dropped to the ground shaking harder as the shock of the drug in my system was so much harder after 15 years of being clean. Gibbs then grabbed the man and handed him to Tony, yelling at Ziva to do something but I couldn't make out what it was. He kneeled down next to me and said "What happened?"

"He was behind the dumpster…" I took a raspy breath before continuing "whatever is in that syringe is what is doing this to me."

"Do you need a hospital?"

I nodded when I realized that I couldn't get the words out. It seems it was doing the same it did to me as a kid. I started shaking harder and my vision started to blacken even more. Ziva then ran over with the EMT's. They got me on a stretcher and into the ambulance before I let myself fall into the blackness that was so harmful to me as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Spencer's PoV

I was working on files to finish up a case when my phone rang. I grabbed my cell and answered it "Hello"

"Is this Spencer Reid?"

"Yes, why?"

"This is Charlotte Night with Bethesda Hospital, Timothy McGee has been admitted and we need your permission to do anything other than getting as much of the Dilaudid out of his system."

"How did it get into his system?" I asked shocked I knew that he didn't crave it anymore it had been fifteen years since he used it.

"His boss said a homeless man injected it into him at a crime scene. Because of his previous addiction we would like to admit him into rehab."

"No, he will be released into my care; I have dealt with his withdrawal's from it before."

"Can you handle it; it is likely to be worse."

"I will be fine just let me get time off from my boss and I'll be driving down to pick him up."

"Of course, I'll see you when you get in."

"Thank you and goodbye."

"Goodbye." She said before I hung up, gathered all of my belongings and went to search for Hotch.

As soon as I found him I said "I need at least a week off."

"Why?" he asked

"One of my friends is about to be released form the hospital and I'm the only one who can take care of him."

"Can't his family?"

"He doesn't speak to his parents and his sister is in England at the moment for college."

"Then it is a good time to talk to his parents again."

"How about no, his mother's idea of a good time would to bring him around while she whores herself out and live on the streets and his step-father is in jail."

"What about his father?"

"He doesn't know who his biological father is because his mother is a whore."

"Fine, I'll give you a week but you better be back by then."

"If my friend isn't better then I'll have to take him with us or take more time off."

"We can't have random people with no training trailing around with us as we try to catch an unsub."

"He has training. He's a special agent for the NCIS Major Crime Response Team here in D.C."

"Under Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I nodded. "That changes things he could follow us if he gets temporary employment with the FBI to work with us."

"Of course." I said before leaving the office and heading to my car. I drove quickly to Bethesda hospital and ran to the secretaries' desk.

"Are you Spencer Reid by chance?"

I nodded quickly before asking "Where is Tim and can I see him?"

She smiled at me before saying "If you'll follow me I'll bring you to him, he has no woken up yet but that is to be expected. He is likely to wake up in the next half-hour though. His boss is with him now."

"Thank you" I said as we reached his room. I entered the room and sat down next to his bed.

"Who are you?" his boss asked

"I'm Spencer Reid, Tim's friend from high school."

"You went to high school with Tim and your friends. He implied that no one like him then."

"I'm the only friend he had in high school and back then it was merely protected each other's backs as the two youngest of our class."

"Tim is younger right."

I shook my head "No I'm younger by 4 years."

He looked at me shocked and fell silent. Tim's eyes then started fluttering and I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on Tim, it's time to get up."

"Spence" He said with a raspy voice. I nodded and handed him a glass of water. "What happened?"

"Some homeless guy had a syringe with Dilaudid in it and decided to use it on you."

"Couldn't get his full name out of him, just Samuel." I froze and Tim flinched. I turned to his boss and said "If it's who I think it is then he should still be in jail."

"Who do you think it would be?"

"My step-father." Tim said quietly "Samuel McGee. He was the one who introduced me to Dilaudid in the first place. If he was out he would want to get revenge on the people who shut down his ring."

"And who shut down his ring?"

"NCIS."

"What would NCIS have to do with it?"

"He was in the Navy. He was dishonorably discharged when they found out that he ran a child sex ring."

"Wait was it in Las Vegas?"

We nodded and I hoped that he wouldn't make the connection of the boy he saved to Tim.

"I remember that. That would be why I thought your name was familiar Tim. I'm just glad you didn't decide to follow in his footsteps. I'm sure anything you did would be ten times harder to catch." Tim flinched and I was surprised when he didn't notice. The nurse then came into the room and said "Who is going to be taking care of Tim?"

"I am." I said

"If you just sign here you'll be able to take him home, if you have any trouble know that you can take him back here and we can get him signed up for-."

"We'll be fine." I said coldly before helping Tim walk to my car. Before we even left the room the nurse gave me a box of what was probably Dilaudid to wean him off of. His boss followed us down and said "Where are you taking him?"

"The house we bought before either of us was really working."

"How did you get the money for the house then?"

"I wrote novels and did research and testing of some new engineering products about ready to enter markets with Spencer's help. He also discovered a new element. It paid fairly well."

"Why weren't you two working if you could do all that already?"

"We were too young to do what really wanted. I got into NCIS when I could and Spencer joined the BAU a few years later."

"You know someone in the FBI and never told us, it would have been better to work with then Fornell."

"No it wouldn't be better to work with his team because that means we would have a serial killer on our hands and a very bad one at that."

"Technically Tim they have to be very good at what they do for us to get called in."

"I mean bad for anyone not a serial killer."

"True."

"Port-to-Port killer McGee."

"Just about to see if I could swing it when we found him."

"Come on Tim I want to get you to the house before your first withdrawal comes." He nodded at me and got into my car as I got into the driver's seat. As I backed out I saw Gibbs on his phone and I wondered who he was talking to and what was it about.


End file.
